villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarco Brothers
The Sarco Brothers (also known as the Sarco Bros.) are two Sarcosuchuses and the main antagonists of the 2012 Korean movie Dino Time ''(released in America as ''Back to the Jurassic). They are voiced by Stephen and William Baldwin, the younger brothers of the actor Alec Baldwin. Background Sarco is a red Sarcosuchus. He is a wicked reptile with what appears to be dreadlocks on his head. Surly is Sarco's cyan younger brother. He is not as smart as his older brother, but he is still as powerful. They are the evil leaders of the dinosaur underworld. Role Sarco and Surly's lair is sinking into the tar pits ever so slowly. Their goal is to rule the upper lush valley but can't because of Tyra, the Tyrannosaurus, who protects it and will drive them off if they come near any of the dinosaurs in the upper valley. The only way for them to rule the upper valley is to steal her egg and lure her to their lair to finish her off. They send their prehistoric bird henchmen (Borace, Morristo, and Horace) to spy on Tyra and report back to them if the see anything particular. They also warn them that if they fail them in any way, they will eat them. When the birds tell them about about the Tyra's so called babies (who are really Ernie, Max, and Julia) they tell them to take the other egg in Tyra's nest (really the time machine) and bring to them as bait. When Tyra doesn't show up, they tell them to bring them one of Tyra's babies knowing for a fact that she will come. When the birds kidnap Julia the following day, Tyra, Ernie, Dodger, and Max give chase and follow the to the lower valley. Tyra fights the Sarco Brothers and defeats them by knocking them against a wall, and she, Max, and Julia try to escape before they regain consciousness. Ernie is chased out by Borace and his gang and ends up running into a dead end. Before they can eat him, Dodger is able to scare them, causing the henchmen to fall into a tar pit. Ernie and the others reunite, but they end up getting lost and run into the Sarco Brothers' lair again. Sarco and Surly pounce onto Tyra, and begin to overpower her. The kids decide to let their egg-shaped time machine sink into the lava and stay behind to help save Tyra from the Sarco Brothers. Sarco continues to attack Tyra while Surly goes afters Dodger and the kids after they provoke him. Ernie throws his rocket-powered skateboard into Surly's mouth and activates it after Julia blinds him with her phone's camera flash, with the ignition from the skateboard blasting Surly into the lava. Sarco, in an attempt to avenge his brother, lunges at the kids, but is stopped by Tyra, who is badly weakened by a partial cave collapse. When Sue and Dr. Santiago arrive in the Lower Valleys, Tyra regains her strength and overwhelms Sarco onto a cliff above boiling tar. Tyra tells Sarco to warn her if the tar is too hot for him, before breaking the cliff with a stomp, causing Sarco to fall head first into the tar pit, killing the vicious Sarcosuchus once and for all. Gallery The Sarco Bros..JPG|The Sarco Brothers glaring angrily. sarco.png|Sarco. surly.png|Surly. back_to_the_jurassic_4.jpg|The Sarco Brothers grinning evilly. Trivia * Their plan to kill Tyra and take over her territory is similar to the goal of Scar from The Lion King, who succeeds in his plan while the Sarco Brothers failed. * Sarco and Surly do not accurately resemble the real life Sarcosuchus. They did not have fins for support in swimming. Sarcosuchuses are also much larger than the Sarco Brothers were. * The Sarco Brothers bear striking resemblances to the Foetodons from the 2005 King Kong ''film, the Dinocroc from the 2004 and 2011 Sci-Fi films, and Rudy from ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (due to the cross between both a real Sarcosuchus & a real Spinosaur). * Surly is the only of the two whose name isn't mentioned in the movie. Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Animal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Creature Category:Evil Ruler Category:Man-Eaters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fighter